1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device and a method of manufacturing the OLED device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an OLED device capable of increasing visibility and a method of manufacturing the OLED device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the flat panel display device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) display device. Typical examples of the flat panel display device are a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device. Compared to the LCD, the OLED has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device can be made thinner because the OLED display device does not require a backlight. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a transparent OLED device has been rapidly developed. The transparent OLED device may include a transparent region and an opaque region. In the transparent OLED device, an image of an object before or after a transparent region of the OLED device may be recognized when the OLED device is in an ON state. In an OFF state of the OLED device, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the OLED device.